Jhazmyne Tobias feel the magical mermaid princess as IBC-13’s newest fantaserye ‘Merlyna’
March 2, 2018 In line with the summer season, the fantaserye continues to dominate in primetime that will feel the gorgeous underwater fantasy in a magical mermaid princess as IBC-13, which is celebrating its 58th anniversary as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television, and Secarats Talent Management Services once again enters the world of mermaids and beautiful sea creatures in a splash of the deep blue sea as the highly anticipated fantaserye Merlyna, starring The Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias, will premiere this Monday (March 5). Jhazmyne Tobias as Merlyna (pink mermaid tale) The much-awaited fantasy tale marks another primetime teleserye of Jhazmyne after her successful curriculum-based series Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. The series follows the journey of Merlyna (Alessandra Sophia) is a young mermaid, who was born as 5-year-old, as the Princess of Oceania, an underwater kingdom. She paired by her mother Queen Elisa (Assunta De Rossi) who meets the pink dolphin Zumy (voiced by Alliah Michelle) and a helpful sea lion Sloutty (voiced by Nathan Prats) who are friends with Merlyna. In the land, Merlyna was being her into a human who raised by a father Albert (Raymart Santiago). He involve his granmother Marita (Lui Manansala) where she discover Merlyna from Oceania because of her mermaid in the sea. Albert paired with Maritoni (Bangs Garcia) who involve him in a drastic life about the mermaid. Causing the underwater and the island was being destroyed by fire, earthquake and death, Albert pleased that Merlyna was fell fown into the sea. However, Merlyna (Jhazmyne) who turns 15, was awake while she discovered the swim by using her using her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceania where she discovered with Queen Elisa, and also Zumy. In the land, Gabriel (Hiro Volante), an attractive young boy as Merlyna's love interest, who lying down in the sand when Merlyna fall in love. Gabriel involve Allan (Cogie Domingo), who discovered for Merlyna as a beautiful mermaid loves Gabriel. Completing the cast of Merlyna are Ryan James Bacalla, Samantha Montano, Christine Veloira, Sophia Margarette To, Elijah Rodriguez, Saab Magalona, Slater Young, Denise Joaquin and Eddie Gutierrez. Also part of Merlyna are Thea Abanico, Mary Jaydeeryn Elias, Sabrina Man, Angeli Nicole Sanoy, Nikki Samonte and Julia Monica Caldito, the animated voices of Ruben Gonzaga as Callie, IC Mendoza as Rema, John James Uy as Paffarazzi, AJ Dee as Collade and Jennica Garcia as Ally, Krista Ranillo as the evil mermaid Melda, Baron Geisler as the voice of a rainbow fish Alystair and Jovic Susim as the voice of a group of tough electrical fish Stargaza. It is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Veronica B. Velasco. As part of the network celebrating 58 year of IBC, Merlyna is the third mermaid fantaserye offering of IBC-13 after the phenomenal hit fantasy series Janella in Wonderland in 2014 and another phenomenal hit fantasy series Syrena in 2016; and Secarats Talent Management Services, the production partner and the line producer of IBC-13 under the leadership of the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. accepted their young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday, and created the top-rating Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta, the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House, the primetime romantic love drama You Light Up My Life, the top-rating primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the noontime kiddie tawa-serye Eh, Kasi Bata!, the romantic comedy series To Love Again, and recently the curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol and the two afternoon dramas Chacha and Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan. Don’t miss the premiere of Merlyna, this Monday, March 5, at 7:30PM after Express Balita on IBC-13's Primetime ng Bayan or on IBC HD. For more information about Merlyna visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/MerlynaOfficial and Twitter.com/MerlynaOfficial. Catch up via IBC Video via ibc.com.ph/videos.